Puppy Love
by Yue Guang Kuroneko
Summary: When Kyouya gives Haruhi a puppy for her birthday, something unexpected happens. A feeling of love is confirmed and it definitely wasn't puppy love. [KyouyaxHaruhi Oneshot]


**Title:** Puppy Love  
**Written by:** kuroneko-chan  
**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating: **eto...PG.  
**Written for: **the sake of getting rid of this plot bunny that's been causing trouble with my dust kitties.  
**Dedicated to: **KyouxHaru fans and Nya-nya who was the reason this plot bunny was created.  
**Warning: **Beware of OOCness and just general suckage! This was NOT BETA'd...so if you have any problems with my grammar, spelling, etc etc...please call 1-800-bad-grammar and have a nice chat with my MIA secretary, and she'll assist you whenever she returns.  
**Summary: **When Kyouya gives Haruhi a puppy for her birthday, something unexpected happens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. They belong only to the great Bisco Hatori-sama (and BONES)...and you know, I don't even own the entire plot...this was all Nya-nya's doing. I'm just the writer conveying the story that was building in Nyanto's KyouxHaru-fluff-infested mind.

******Puppy Love**

By, Yue Guang Kuroneko (and nya-nya)

--

It was her birthday. She was turning twenty-three this year and being with her for three years has taught him that she did not usually accept gifts, especially expensive ones. This thought resulted in him standing at her front step for a long moment, contemplating whether it had been wise to get her _this_ for her birthday.

She had mentioned a few weeks ago that she had wanted a pet because her apartment felt lonely whenever she returned home from the office she worked as an intern, particularly after a long day at court. When he had raised an eyebrow at her and asked her what type of pet she could possibly want, she smiled and said in her soft voice, "I wonder."

That left him in a predicament, so to speak. He had always thought that she was the type to like dogs, but even so, there were many different breeds of dogs and finding one that suit her was a bit difficult. He had taken the time to look through various stores but had not taken liking to any of the breeds before running into an acquaintance of his who just happened to be a professional dog breeder and offered to have him look at a puppy that he had just finished training.

It had been sitting in the corner of the room when he entered, looking quiet and positively innocent. When he had kneeled down to take a closer look at it, it raised its head up from its paws and stared into his eyes with clear dark eyes. At that moment, he smiled and stood, agreeing immediately to buy the puppy. When his acquaintance asked him why he made his decision so quickly, he only murmured, "Because it reminds me of her."

And here he stood, at her door, with the cool February breeze brushing past him frivolously, wondering whether it had been smart to buy her a puppy that he wasn't so sure she would like. But of course, Ootori Kyouya knew his fiancée well, but considering she was a commoner, her mind worked in different ways that sometimes he could not even comprehend.

Giving a light shrug, he rang the doorbell, lifting the black puppy up in his arms a little more securely.

"Yes? Who is it?" Fujioka Haruhi asked through the intercom. He could tell she was currently working on a case due to the slight annoyance in her voice. She never did like it when someone disrupted her cases, especially when she was close to solving them. That didn't faze him, but what mystified him was the fact that she was working on her birthday.

"It's me," He answered rather shortly.

"Oh, Kyouya," Haruhi said, her voice lighting up a bit. "I'll be there in a minute."

He stayed silent and listened as Haruhi's footsteps neared the door. She had a habit of padding towards the door to answer it and even though he had raised an eyebrow at it before, he suddenly found it cute as time went on.

"Kyouya," Haruhi said as she opened the door with a welcoming smile. "What are you doing he—?"

Haruhi stopped as the door opened completely, her eyes resting on the Shiba puppy's figure in his arms. They widened and she glanced up at his face in shock.

"Are you going to keep us waiting outside?" Kyouya asked her, feeling a smirk slide across his lips. "Or would you rather we stand out here while you gawk?"

Haruhi seemed to have snapped out of her surprise and stepped away from the doorway, her eyes still resting on the sleepy-looking puppy in his arms. Before entering her home, he stopped in front of her and handed her the puppy before giving her a short kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Were you working on another case?" He asked as he slipped off his leather shoes.

"Um, yes," She answered thoughtfully, cuddling the puppy lovingly and closing the door after him. "I'll most definitely win the case next week."

Kyouya turned around and met her smiling face, pleased that she liked the puppy. She was an honest person. When she was happy, she would show that she was happy. If she was angry, she wouldn't hesitate to express it with her sharp tongue. And that's exactly what he liked about her. She was emotional, blunt, intelligent, and loving and though his father had once mentioned that she was plain, Kyouya didn't mind that at all. He was finally the heir of the Ootori group and who he chose as his wife was none of society's concern except his own.

As he seated himself on her couch, he watched as she placed the Shiba on the wooden floor and straightening the red ribbon that he had his maid tie onto the puppy's neck. She was beaming brightly and Kyouya couldn't help but smile at her expression. Even after graduating Ouran for five years, she hasn't lost her touch of cuteness at all.

Wordlessly, he stood once more and walked towards her bookshelf, filled with a large variety of books, although most of them were law books and there was the occasional mystery novel. He picked out a random law book and turned to find Haruhi beaming at him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he watched her seat herself on one end of the couch with the puppy at her feet.

"I was just thinking," Haruhi started, scratching the dog behind its ears, "that this puppy resembles you a bit. I think I'll call it 'Kyou.'"

Kyouya stood a bit dumbfounded, unsure whether he should feel complimented or affronted by her comment. But then again, resembling a dog definitely wasn't much of a compliment.

_She may be blunt,_ Kyouya thought to himself as he seated himself on the other side of the couch, feeling a tad offended at her comment. _But doesn't she know how insulting it is being compared to an animal?_

He opened the book and began to read the peculiarly interesting law book that he had randomly plucked off of the shelf. He was a good ten minutes into the book before he was disrupted by _Kyou_ leaping onto the couch in excitement that had been built up from being loved by Haruhi. He returned his attention to the book before…

"Down, Kyou! Get off the couch!" Haruhi exclaimed, attempting to pull Kyou from her couch.

He paused, pushed up his glasses, stood from the couch and then seated himself on the floor, all the while reading the interesting paragraph that he was disrupted from. He was so engrossed in the book, however, that he missed the mystified stares he received from his fiancée and her birthday present.

Kyouya glanced up at her when he heard her give a small (and not to mention incredibly adorable) laugh and couldn't help but give her a smile. She stood from her seat, forgetting her command for Kyou to get off the couch, and seated herself close next to him. He could feel her warmth even through the articles of clothing that separated their bodies and somehow, he wanted to stay like this forever.

That was a strange thought, he thought, glancing back down at his beloved fiancée through a softened gaze. She was the one who helped him to where he was today, a successful and happy man. She leaned her head against his shoulder, nuzzling him very unconscientiously. Without her, he wouldn't be as happy as he felt at this very moment.

"Kyouya," Haruhi murmured lightly. "Thank you."

He closed the book, placed it at the table in front of them, and slid an arm around her thin waist, pulling her figure even closer into his. Kyou flopped on the couch in content and fell asleep after yawning a bit and nuzzling Haruhi's rather long hair.

Ootori Kyouya was _happy_.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi," He murmured, lifting his free hand and tilting her head up towards his. His lips descended slowly and touched her warm lips ever-so-softly.

_Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea for getting a puppy for Haruhi's birthday after all_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, relishing in Haruhi's gentle kisses, pulling her even tighter into his body. _I finally found love._ But after that thought, Kyouya pushed it away because he knew that love can be found in unexpected places. No matter how much of a realist he was, he knew just how much he loved Haruhi. And it wasn't puppy love.

--

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:** This idea came from Nyanto from the FRoP forums and we were talking on msn live through msn call. We were fangirling over some previous plot bunny ideas for fanart when she told her dog, Hachi, to "get off the couch." After that, a plot bunny was born! We stayed up most of the night discussing it and since she doesn't write fanfics, I offered to take up on the challenge.

So, most of these story ideas were hers, if not all of them. All I can take credit for is my writing style...and that's it. (I know...I'm so pathetic xD) I hope you all enjoyed the fluff and OOCness due to many hours of chatting and fangirling!

- "Oh, Kyouya" Due to the fact that Kyouya and Haruhi are engaged, they no longer possess formality when speaking to each other, so Haruhi no longer calls him by -senpai.  
- NOTE: Remember that 'resembles' and 'reminds' have different meanings. They do NOT mean the same thing!   
- Don't know what a black Shiba looks like? Please google it (considering I can't seem to post links on here)

Feedback is really appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Mean flames are retaliated with my evil dust kitties and their water furballs...so don't try them. You'll regret it. Really.

Thank you for reading


End file.
